extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Toa
Welcome! Hi Master Toa -- we are excited to have Bionicle sets and creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Bionicle sets and creations Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re:Help Hi, Master Toa. You said you wanted help with this wiki? As I said on The BIONICLE Wiki, I don't have much time over, but, depending on what you need help with, I might be able to help. If you want, I could help organizing this until it has enough users. (EDIT)I just got your answer, and I suppose I can help, at least with the main page. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) MP OK, first, BIONICLE iz spled wth capitl leterz! (Yeah, that was intentonally.)(That, however, was not XD) Part from that, it could need some colors. I didn't want to edit it without your permission, so I ask now, am I allowed to experiment with it a bit, or should I make a sandbox for that? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I take that as a no to experiment with the MP. XP Thank, now I got an excuse to create a sandbox! ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Look here:User:Mata Nui/Sandbox! (For your information, it's only an early prototype.) What do you think? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::How exactly is it too long, is it too wide? 'Cause that was the whole meaning with it, to being wider. But I suppose I could shorten it, I just need something to take up the space... Do you have logo or an idea for one? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Anyways, what can you do here? I mean, you can (Obviously) protect articles, what more can you? Do you have a the powers of an Administrator, or even more? Just curious. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::And, I just noticed, patrol edits. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also, can you block users and such? Can you possibly even change user groups (That is, make someone an admin, etc.)? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, it looks great. BTW, take a look at my last edit to my sandbox. That better? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Working on it... So smaller in what way? Shorter? Less wide? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. BTW, can I change the name of the MP to BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki, with capital letters in BIONICLE? Or do you prefer it this way? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll go ahead and do it. Just tell me if you don't like it. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I mean that – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How about this page, then. It's the message which automatically is sent to every new member. It's a bit short now, I think it should be extended, for example with links to the Community Portal, Help, Coding tips and the rules (are there any yet?). What do you think? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Try this link: http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user :About the rules, I suppose we could go with the usual? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 16:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK. And, as the MP is now done, I'll start writing the rules in my sandbox. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) Adminship Yes, I know you're away, but when you come back, I'll ask you this: Is it possibly that you could make me an admin here, just for the moment, so I can edit pages in the media wiki namespace. Follow this link:http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AUserRights&user=Mata+Nui I'm not sure if you can, but if you can change user rights, then please consider it, as it would be very helpful for me in helping this wiki. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :After reading my above comment, take a look here. (Again XP) ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 22:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, now I can edit most articles. So, have you looked in my sandbox? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Edits Go Here. When an admin makes an edit, it's automatically patrolled. However, if the edit was made by a non-admin, there will appear a button which says "Patrol Edit" (or something like that). So, if you can patrol edits, go here, and you will most likely see what I just described. I will try to get a screen shot though. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :First, thanks for the award. Second, have you tried to patrol an edit? Third, to block a user, follow these steps: :#Go to the user page of the user you want to block. If you can block users, there will be a link called "Block user" with the links to Random page, Recent changes, etc. :#Follow the link. :# From there, you will probably be able to figure out what to do. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good Bye. I'll try to improve some things. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) BS01 BTW, do you have an account on BS01? My username there is Makuta Miserix. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) User Rights Em, I suppose you mean hoe to change the user groups on a user? Go here, write in the name of the user which you want to change the groups of, hit the button that says "Edit user groups". – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I chose award. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 16:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 08:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Um... sorry, when did I put anything inapropriate on a page? Ah... I was thinking of another 'inaproprate!' I will change it if it is such a problem. Hold On You know me. I am on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, just like you. Award Thanks. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh? – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "copied by other members"? I don't have anything against them using the coding, as long as they don't pretend to be me. – ata ui [[w:c:bionicle|(TBW Bureaucrat)]] 15:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Did I sound angry? Sorry, it wasn't my meaning. It can be hard to write in a language which you've just learned in about three years. BTW, how would I be able to beat you up? You're maybe on the other side of the Earth! XP– ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Still, a whole sea and Denmark between us. o_O – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) GASP! How do you know my name! (Like I don't know!) Anyway. Have you had official permission to use the Ga-Matoran Scholar award because we have something very similar on BRW. :Ouch! That's nearly the exact same thing! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Stub Could you have some patience? This wiki is still new, and it takes time to to make good articles. If you are going to delete every article not long enough, we'll soon have next to no articles left! Instead, let's expand the articles, and soon we will have many articles. Also, we'll need more users. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude, but I got a bit upset. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) OK. It must have been someone else who lived in Antarctica! ::As I said, sorry if that sounded a bit rude, I just got a bit upset. Nothing more. It's just that you should maybe remove that "otherwise it will be deleted" part of the template? We should be thankful of the few articles we've got. However, if, when this wiki has become big and has many users and articles, there is too many small articles which don't get expanded, then we should tell the authors of the said articles and tell them that the articles must get expanded. However, when I think about it, the system with stub-templates is quite unneeded on this kind of wiki, as many (if not most) of the articles will be about fan-created things, meaning only the original author can expand it, other than correcting spelling and grammar. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC)